peelfandomcom-20200213-history
30 December 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-12-30 ; Comments *Final part of the 1986 Festive Fifty along with the last of the year's best sessions. *Start of show: "I think this signature tune's gonna have to go in '87, you know." (It did not disappear altogether from his Radio 1 shows until the end of February 1992.) *Peel admits that #15 in the F50 should have been the Wedding Present's 'This Boy Can Wait'. Due to a mispressing that had the B side - 'You Should Always Keep In Touch With Your Friends' - on both sides, he'd played the latter instead and not noticed. *Peel has acquired some Finnish music and can't wait to play it when his regular shows start again the following week. He declares that it's the "best guitar record I've heard in a decade" but teasingly doesn't give the name of the artist. Sessions *Stump, #2 (rpt). Recorded 1986-06-24. No known commercial release. *Microdisney, #6 (rpt). Recorded 1986-07-27. No known commercial release. 'Armadillo Man' not TX in this show. *Billy Bragg, #5 (rpt). Recorded 1986-09-02. 'Greetings To The New Brunette' and 'Chile Your Waters Run Red Through Soweto' available on 'The Peel Sessions' (Strange Fruit SFRCD117). 'The Warmest Room' not TX in this show. *Big Flame, #4 (rpt). Recorded 1986-05-04. No known commercial release. *Wedding Present, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1986-02-11. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit) and The Complete Peel Sessions (Castle Music). *Soup Dragons, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1986-02-16. No known commercial release. 'Just Mind Your Step Girl' not TX in this show. *Weather Prophets, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1986-11-02. No known commercial release. 'Faithful' not TX in this show. Tracklisting *'File 1,3',4','6,8,9 begin *Wedding Present: 'This Boy Can Wait' (Peel Session) *'File 3' pauses soon after start of above tracks *Microdisney: 'Soul Boy' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'After last night's programme, when I was driving home, I was listening to a cassette of the programme, because they record everything that you say, in case you say 'bottom' or something really outrageous like that. So I took the tape and I was listening to it, and I talk far too fast on the radio! How come nobody's ever pointed this out to me? Sometimes parts of words or whole words disappear. So I'll have to try and slow down in 1987.') *Big Flame: 'Testament To The Slow Death Of Youth Culture' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'I can't tell you what the punishment for adulterers in ancient Athens was, but it did involve...er...radishes.') Interested parties can find the answer here. *Billy Bragg: 'Greetings To The New Brunette' (Peel Session) *Soup Dragons: 'Whole Wide World' (Peel Session) *Stump: 'Tupperware Stripper' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'More than one fresh-faced listener suggested that, instead of broadcasting the Festive Fifty this year, I ought to broadcast numbers 51 to 100, and I was tempted to do that, I must say, because it was by and large more interesting, and that would have been in there too.') *Weather Prophets: 'Swimming Pool Blue' (Peel Session) *Wedding Present: 'Felicity' (Peel Session) *Big Flame: 'Sink (Get Out Of The Ghetto Blues Part 1)' (Peel Session) *''jingle cut out of File 8'' *Microdisney: 'Half A Day' (Peel Session) #''' *''John refers to a tape given to him by a Finnish journalist which against all expectations, contains one or two records he thinks will change our life, the best guitar playing he's heard in a decade......'' *Billy Bragg: 'Chile Your Waters Run Red Through Soweto' (Peel Session) @ *Stump: 'Satisfaction' (Peel Session) *Soup Dragons: 'Too Shy To Say' (Peel Session) @ *Weather Prophets: 'Hollow Heart' (Peel Session) *''tape flip '''File 8, misses out end of above track'' *Big Flame: 'Xpqwrtz' (Peel Session) Peel announces the track as 'Xp'o'''wrtz'. *Wedding Present: 'What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted' (Peel Session) @ *(Janice Long trailer for New Year's Eve Party with herself and JP) '(cut out of 'File 8) *Stump: 'Bit-Part Actor' (Peel Session) *Billy Bragg: 'Ideology' (Peel Session) @ *'''File 6 ends and 7''' begins during next track *Weather Prophets: 'She Comes From The Rain' (Peel Session) @ *Soup Dragons: 'Learning To Fall' (Peel Session) @ *'''File 2 begins during next track *Wedding Present: 'You Should Always Keep In Touch With Your Friends' (Peel Session) #''' *'''File 8 ends *Big Flame: 'Three On Baffled Island' (Peel Session) *'File 3' resumes *Microdisney: 'And He Descended Into Hell' (Peel Session) #''' *Stump: 'Big End' (Peel Session) *'''File 5 begins 1986 Festive Fifty: Numbers 10-01 *'10': Fall, 'U.S. 80's-90's (LP-Bend Sinister)' (Beggars Banquet) *'09': Jesus & Mary Chain, 'Some Candy Talking (7"-NME's Big Four)' (New Musical Express) *'08': Shop Assistants, 'Safety Net (7")' (53rd & 3rd) *'07': Smiths, 'The Queen Is Dead (LP-The Queen Is Dead)' (Rough Trade) *'File 9' ends *'06': Smiths, 'I Know It's Over (LP-The Queen Is Dead)' (Rough Trade) *'05': Smiths, 'Panic (7")' (Rough Trade) *'04': Primal Scream, 'Velocity Girl (7 inch-B side of Crystal Moment)' (Creation) *'03': Fall, 'Mr Pharmacist (LP-Bend Sinister)' (Beggars Banquet) *'02': Age Of Chance, 'Kiss (7 inch)' (Riot Bible) *'01': Smiths, 'There Is A Light That Never Goes Out (LP-The Queen Is Dead)' (Rough Trade) *'Files 1,2,3,4,5,7' end Tracks marked # also available on The Peel Sessions Vol.10 in HQ Tracks marked @ also available on The Peel Sessions Vol.11 in HQ File ;Name *1) 1986-12-30 John Peel Radio 1.mp3 *2) 1986-12-30 Peel Show.mp3 *3) JP19861230.mp3 *4) Peel 1986-12-30 (p).mp3 *5) F50_1986_1001.mp3 *6) JP861230a.mp3 *7) F50 10-1 JP861230b.mp3 *8) 1986-12-30 Peel Show L618.mp3 *9) john peel 30 dec 1986.mp3 *10) John Peel 30 Dec 1986 complete.mp3 ;Length *1) 01.57.57 *2) 00:47:29 *3) 00:47:00 *4) 02:03:39 *5) 00:36:43 *6) 01:02:29 *7) 00:53:14 *8) 01:07:40 *9) 01:35:07 *10) 02:05:52 ;Other *1) Remastered version of the show put together by Bill from North Wales and shared via Peel Mailing List on 2nd January 2009. Mixed quality *2) Starts mid-way through the final Wedding Present session track and continues to the end of the programme, in very high quality. Created from SB616 of Weatherman22's Tapes *3) 256k stereo, starts with the show opening then jumps to the last Microdisney track and continues through to the end of the show and the beginning of the show. Good quality. *4) Complete show. Quite good if rather dull sound. *5) The top 10 is also available in a medium quality recording in the 'Festive 50s' folder of IAP's Tapes (F50_1986_1001). *6) 7) Both files are slightly brittle, over-recorded and lacking in bass, but quite clear. *8) Good quality, other than some slight radio interference. From L616 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *9) Good quality, the odd tape glitch *10) Many thanks to Tim *Many of the session tracks are also available, grouped with no intros, but in very high sound quality, on The Peel Sessions Vol.10 and The Peel Sessions Vol.11 *The ideal master version would be File 9 (with session tracks patched from Peel Sessions 10 & 11 and tape flip from File 1) up until File 2 begins then File 2. ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2) File 2 *3) File 3 *4) Mooo Server *5-7) No longer available *8) Mooo *9) Mooo *10) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes Category:SL Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes